metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Solid Snake
(real name , commonly referred to as Snake), was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier, Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages,http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mgs_tts/english/chara_snake.html including English and French''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'', Kojima Productions (2008). This is revealed in a Codec conversation between Snake and Otacon (Act 2)., he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND during the early 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. From there, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe. After the Shadow Moses Incident and subsequent manipulation campaign by the Patriots, the secret organization behind American politics, Snake became labeled a terrorist. He faked his own death in 2007 and went into hiding, although he would later emerge in 2009 to assist Raiden during the Big Shell Incident. After that, his cells would enter a state of accelerated aging, causing his health to decline. The cause of his rapid aging was explained by Dr. Naomi Hunter, who examined Snake and determined that it was caused by planned genetic changes during the cloning process. Biography Background David was born in 1972, along with his twin brother, Liquid Snake. Using the process of somatic cell nuclear transfer, eight clone embryos were created by inserting Big Boss's DNA into enucleated egg cells, donated by a healthy Japanese woman. By utilizing the Super Baby Method, the embryos were then implanted into the womb of a surrogate mother, with six of the babies eventually being aborted to promote growth in the remaining two. Nine months later, the mother gave birth to the selected clone babies. The two clones had also been modified on the genetic level, with Solid Snake inheriting the recessive soldier genes and Liquid Snake inheriting the dominant soldier genes, which were assumed to be inferior and superior, respectively. A third clone was also later created, known as Solidus Snake, who inherited a perfect balance of Big Boss' soldier genes. Liquid Snake was led to believe that he was the "inferior" clone of Big Boss, though later on, Ocelot referred to Solid Snake as having been the inferior one, during a conversation with Solidus Snake.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Ocelot: "Yes, the inferior one Snake was the winner after all. ... That's right. Until the very end, Liquid thought he was the inferior one." Early Life and Career Following his birth, Solid Snake was given the name "David", and spent his early life being raised and taught by a variety of foster parents.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Meryl Silverburgh: "Any family?" // Solid Snake: "No, but I was raised by many people." Making his way into the military, David was inducted into the Green Berets and took part in a mission to infiltrate western Iraq in 1991, during the Gulf War. Later, he joined Big Boss's special forces unit FOXHOUND, during which time he received the codename "Solid Snake." While undergoing the FOXHOUND training regiment, his Drill Sergeant, Master Miller, had taught him useful skills in regards to undertaking a mission, including using his other senses in case he cannot see the enemy or is about to be sneak-attacked. He also underwent personal CQC training by Big Boss at this time as well as being taught by Big Boss the importance of having the will to survive the battlefield.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Solid Snake: "Never give up. Fight until the end. Always believe that you will succeed, even when the odds are against you. Those are your words." // Big Boss: "Even I make mistakes from time to time." He also apparently did some criminal acts while in FOXHOUND, enough for him to serve a long prison sentence.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Colonel Campbell: Snake, there's enough dirt in your file from your days as an agent to keep you in the stockade until you're a very old man.//'Snake:' Oh, I see. Blackmail. Snake's first mission for FOXHOUND came in 1995. He was tasked with infiltrating Outer Heaven, a military nation led by a feared and legendary mercenary, deep within South Africa. Snake was tasked with rescuing Gray Fox, a FOXHOUND agent who was captured earlier, and shed light on Metal Gear, which Gray Fox mentioned in a broken radio message sometime before his capture. Shortly after arriving in the general vicinity of Outer Heaven, he was contacted by Big Boss via his wireless radio and was reminded that what he was to experience would not be an exercise, as this would be his first real mission for FOXHOUND.Metal Gear - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1987). Translated version courtesy of G&T Soft, and further elaborated upon at Fox-Hound Database. After infiltrating the fortress via an underwater insertion, he learned from some of the hostages after freeing them that Gray Fox was held in a high level prison cell in the basement, and the only way to find him was to get himself captured. After locating Gray Fox, he learned from him that Metal Gear was a bipedal nuclear-armed tank that can launch a nuclear warhead anywhere in the world. He was then told to locate Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar to find a way to destroy it. After a few delays, he succeeded in rescuing Dr. Madnar as well as his daughter, Ellen and destroyed Metal Gear TX-55 with the aid of Gray Fox. Big Boss, his mission commander, then revealed himself to be the leader behind the Outer Heaven Uprising, but he was promptly dispatched by Snake. Post-FOXHOUND Despite Snake's success in this mission, Snake departed from FOXHOUND and entered early retirement. He also chose not to implement a technique created by "a man who betrayed his unit,"''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). This is revealed in a Codec conversation between Snake and Otacon (Act 1, Advent Palace). and vowed never to use CQC again. Later he was scouted by the CIA and spent six months as an undercover agent before he became dissatisfied with the system and left. He then became a mercenary for hire, and after earning enough money, he went into semi-retirement in the Canadian wilderness. During this time, he found himself constantly having nightmares about Outer Heaven and Big Boss over the next three years due to PTSD. In 1999, Snake's former commander, Roy Campbell, called upon him again for another operation in Central Asia. Apparently, a new highly militarized nation called Zanzibar Land kidnapped Dr. Kio Marv, inventor of the oil refining microbe, OILIX. Not only that, but a new Metal Gear was believed to be being developed in Zanzibar Land. He accepted the mission, although it was so he could end his nightmares that he had endured since Operation Intrude N313.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Solid Snake: "I came to get rid of the nightmares I've been having for the past three years. ... I've only got one fight left. To free myself of Boss's grip, to rid myself of these nightmares..." Snake's mission objectives were to infiltrate the seemingly impenetrable wall that surrounded Zanzibar Land and recover Dr. Marv as well as the OILIX formula. He succeeded in the first task, but complications arose when one of his allies in the mission, a CIA war coverage spy named Holly White blew her cover, and required a rescue. Aftering rescuing Holly, she told him about Dr. Marv's carrier pigeon and that it was located on the roof. After catching the pigeon, Snake found a piece of paper on the pigeon's leg which had Dr. Marv's contact frequency written backwards. Snake contacted Dr. Marv who unfortunately only spoke Czech and Slovakian, resulting in him having to locate his bodyguard, and later the unanticipated betrayal of both Gray Fox and Dr. Madnar that resulted in Gustava and Dr. Marv's demise. However, utilizing the polymimetic nature of the Zanzibar Brooch Key, he later managed to succeed in recovering the OILIX formula inside of an MSX2 cartridge in a locker. Deep in the heart of Zanzibar Land, he destroyed Metal Gear D. Afterwards, he fought his former ally Gray Fox who piloted the Metal Gear, and successfully stopped the ambitions of Big Boss. Big Boss, the man behind Zanzibar Land, returned for a final battle/test against Snake, but Snake ultimately defeated him using a makeshift flamethrower which consisted of a lighter and an aerosol can, although not before he revealed to Snake that he was, in actuality, his father. Retirement Following the conclusion of Operation Intrude F014, Snake returned to North America and retired to an Alaskan wilderness retreat, Twin Lakes, to try to forget his war-torn past and recover from post-traumatic stress disorder, as well as cope with the fact that he "killed" his father (Snake later admitted this to Naomi Hunter and Roy Campbell six years later and stated that this was the trauma that he had endured that Psycho Mantis mentioned). During this time, he became a dogsled racer, taking care of over 50 huskies, and a competitor in the Iditarod. He also had mentioned to Raiden during the Big Shell Incident that he had been "drinking too much". Snake was called back to the US military in 2005 when he was deployed by his former commander Roy Campbell to Shadow Moses. However, he wasn't too happy with Colonel Campbell for how he decided to call him back into service, since he sent armed soldiers to his doorstep in a manner that seemed like they wanted to capture him and also they strip searched him as well taking all his weapons away from him. Here, a rebellion had taken place by the members of FOXHOUND, his former unit, who were threatening the US with a nuclear missile. The task fell on Snake, a former operative and expert, to stop them. In charge of the renegade group was Liquid Snake. His demand, the remains of Big Boss. Solid Snake was charged with ascertaining their nuclear capability and rescuing their hostages, Kenneth Baker and Donald Anderson. Snake infiltrated the base alone, but quickly gained help in the form of Metal Gear REX developer Hal Emmerich and new FOXHOUND recruit Meryl Silverburgh, Campbell's niece, the latter of whom was actually Campbell's daughter, although Snake did not know this at the time. Metal Gear REX was a nuclear-armed bipedal walking tank developed in secret by the US Army and weapons manufacturer ArmsTech (later AT Corp). With the help of the two aforementioned, as well as his former comrade Gray Fox (now the Cyborg Ninja), Snake succeeded in destroying REX and defeating the members of FOXHOUND, including (supposedly) Liquid. His mission, however, was a cleverly woven plot, prepared by the Pentagon (the Patriots). Through the secret, Pentagon-guided efforts of genetic engineer Naomi Hunter, Solid Snake's body became host to the artificial virus FOXDIE. Snake was outraged to hear that his mission was a government conspiracy, and that he was merely sent as a carrier of the virus, which was programmed to kill Baker (for knowing too much about the project), and the FOXHOUND operatives just to ensure that the Genome bodies and Metal Gear REX would be recovered undamaged. He also ended up being reminded of the possible truth that he may have partially returned to the battlefield because he may have actually enjoyed killing soldiers, such as with Psycho Mantis telling Snake that he's even worse than Liquid Snake and Liquid Snake telling him this. He also suspected that Campbell was hiding important info about the mission's nature throughout the mission, although he later forgave Campbell after learning that he only did it due to the Pentagon using Meryl as leverage (they had deliberately sent Meryl on a mission to Shadow Moses the same day that FOXHOUND would rebel to force Roy Campbell to cooperate). Snake also discovered that Naomi was the foster sister of Gray Fox, who desired revenge for what Snake had done to Fox and illegally edited the FOXDIE virus so that it would kill him in addition to FOXHOUND. However, she set the virus to a "wildcard" value, leaving him vulnerable at a later time. Philanthropy Following this mission, Snake disappeared yet again after leaving the base with Meryl, after Roy Campbell faked their deaths by claiming they died from their jeep crashing into the ocean. Sometime later, however, he lost contact with Meryl, and in actuality set up the anti-Metal Gear NGO, Philanthropy, with Hal Emmerich. Revolver Ocelot, one of the FOXHOUND operatives under Liquid, escaped assassination by the FOXDIE virus and sold REX's plans to the black market, prompting Snake and Hal (a.k.a. Otacon) to set up this organization in secret. Two years after Shadow Moses, Otacon received an anonymous tip from someone calling him or herself "E.E." (the initials of Otacon's younger stepsister) that a new Metal Gear, codenamed Metal Gear RAY, was being developed by the U.S. Marine Corps., and was being sent via a Marine vessel disguised as an oil tanker. The tanker was, however, quickly taken over by a group of Russians led by Colonel Sergei Gurlukovich. Snake met Olga Gurlukovich (Gurlukovich's daughter) on board the tanker, but proceeded to defeat her in a gunfight; however, she promptly disappeared afterwards. Snake quickly made his way into the tanker's interior and, as per his mission orders, secured photographic evidence of the new Metal Gear. Neither he nor Otacon could have predicted the reappearance of Revolver Ocelot on the tanker. Ocelot proceeded to sink the vessel and steal RAY. Thanks to the photographs taken by a U.S. Army CYPHER, the Patriots framed Solid Snake and Philanthropy in a smear campaign for the deed, simultaneously exposing them to the public and destroying their reputation. It was also widely believed that Solid Snake had been killed in the incident, thanks to propaganda circulated around by the Patriots. His body was even retrieved from the New York Harbor as confirmation. In reality, with the tanker quickly sinking, Snake managed to escape - saving Olga with the help of Otacon. Snake decided to take advantage of the situation and faked his death, using Liquid's body as a decoy. Another two years later, Snake had infiltrated the Big Shell facility sometime before Raiden did, cutting a hole in the fence. He later knocked out a Gurlukovich sentry and sometime later catapulted three sentries, including the one that had already been KOed by him earlier. Raiden briefly saw him, although his back was turned. Snake later disguised himself as a Navy SEALS Alpha squad member named Iroquois Pliskin. There, he met Raiden and eventually met his "other brother"; the final of the three Sons of Big Boss, Solidus Snake. During this incident, both Solid Snake and Otacon become aware of the existence of the Patriots, although how and when isn't exactly known. He also once again met Olga Gurlukovich and explained to her that it was in fact Revolver Ocelot who killed her father, Colonel Gurlukovich. Snake later helped Raiden, Otacon and Emma Emmerich (Otacon's stepsister) install the re-programmed computer virus, a digital counterpart of FOXDIE, into GW (Arsenal Gear's AI system), shortly before Emma died after being stabbed by Vamp. Snake worked together with Olga, using Raiden in order to gain access to Arsenal Gear and to acquire the disc which contained the information about the true identities of the Patriots's Wisemen's Committee. Once aboard Arsenal Gear, Snake and Raiden made their way through fighting the army of Arsenal Tengu soldiers. On top of Arsenal, Ocelot revealed his true colors to them. But before he could kill them, Ocelot's right arm began to twitch, and Liquid Snake possessed him once more, revealing that he leaked the information about Arsenal Gear to lure Snake out to the Big Shell so that Snake could "free him Liquid." Liquid (in Ocelot's body) then set off in RAY to kill the Patriots via "his host," with Snake in pursuit. Although Snake failed to follow RAY, he placed a tracker on RAY and explained later to Raiden that his plan was for him to find the Patriots. However, the data recovered from Arsenal showed that all 12 members had been dead for over a hundred years, and Philanthropy had lost their only lead. However, Solid Snake eventually deduces that the information was a fake lead (or as he put it in the South American campaign five years later, "a load of crap"). Accelerated Aging and CQC After the Big Shell Incident, Solid Snake began suffering from what looked like Werner syndrome. His body began to age rapidly, with no doctors being able to figure out the cause. By 2014, Otacon estimated that Snake's life span would be a year at best. Sometime prior to 2014, the Pentagon (the Patriots) declassified documents relating to Big Boss's exploits during the 1960s, which evidentally contributed greatly to his legend to the populace, and his CQC was also being taught in the military. After the army decided to implement CQC in an attempt to mimic Big Boss, he lifted his self imposed ban on CQC in order keep himself ahead of the other users (who had been using, as he called it, "cookie cutter imitations"). It was not until 2014 that Snake resurfaced for a final time. Liquid Ocelot (a fusion of Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot) was the leader of a new Outer Heaven, this time incarnated as less of a physical thing, and more of a dummy corporation, acting as a single mother company to five of the largest PMCs on the planet. With PMCs now taking over the world's armies in terms of firepower, Liquid was finally on the verge of world domination. With the world once again in crisis, Snake was dispatched to the Middle East as a personal favor to Campbell to assassinate Liquid. Solid Snake, now known as Old Snake, successfully made it to the PMC base that Liquid was using as his headquarters. He once again met Meryl, who was now in command of a reformed FOXHOUND group called Rat Patrol 01. He, however, failed to assassinate Liquid in time due to Liquid's sudden deactivation of the SOP (Sons of the Patriots) system. The SOP system was run by the Patriots with the purpose of monitoring and controlling every soldier engaged in combat action. Liquid's plan to disarm the system and take it for himself at first went horribly wrong when it caused the Middle Eastern base to descend into chaos (although the chaos unknowingly saved him from Snake's mission to kill him). Later, Otacon received a message from Naomi Hunter, who had been there in the Middle East to save Snake when the SOP system went wrong. The message contained a distress call as well as an encrypted map of Liquid's South American base in Soliton Radar format (a sign from Naomi that it was truly from her), the location of which Olga's daughter Sunny was able to trace. Snake made it to the base where Naomi was held, and she gave him a thorough medical examination. It was during this that Snake discovered the harsh truth: his aging was not part of any external source, it was merely the way he was designed as a clone, and also that the FOXDIE that Naomi injected him with almost a decade earlier will finally claim his life within six months. This was because the FOXDIE was also starting to mutate due to Snake's rapid aging, and would eventually lose its ability to kill by specific DNA patterns and indiscriminately infect anyone and everyone, effectively turning Snake into a walking biological weapon who could cause the deaths of millions. Because of this, Naomi openly suggested that Snake commit suicide after he put a stop to Liquid's plan, so that the FOXDIE wouldn't be able to mutate to that point. After defeating Beauty and the Beast Unit member Laughing Octopus, Snake escaped with Naomi with the help of Drebin, a "gun launderer" he'd met in the middle east. They also picked up Raiden, who was now a Cyborg Ninja. He also learned from Naomi that, despite what he and anyone else believed earlier, Solid Snake is neither a perfect clone of Big Boss nor was he genetically identical to Liquid Snake, which also explained why the previous FOXDIE virus was not able to kill him earlier. Raiden explained that he was acting under the orders of Big Mama, the leader of a small resistance group in Eastern Europe. Snake found Big Mama, discovering she was the former Chinese spy who Big Boss had known, back when his codename was Naked Snake, as EVA. Due to her ties with Big Boss, she was able to explain most of the Patriots's history to him. She also revealed that she had Big Boss's body in her possession. After escaping an onslaught of FROGS and defeating the second B&B member, Raging Raven, Snake found Liquid, who was in the midst of implementing the now perfected version of his plan. Taking control of the SOP system, Liquid used his now unbeatable army to kill every last soldier there, including Big Mama, save for Old Snake and the members of Rat Patrol. Luckily, in the chaos, Otacon was able to stow the Mark II away with Naomi (who had returned to Liquid), and discovered Liquid's true plan: to destroy the Patriots themselves. Knowing Liquid was planning to do this by using the only non-Patriot controlled weapon in existence - the rail gun from Metal Gear REX - Snake followed Liquid back to Shadow Moses Island. There Snake managed to defeat Vamp, B&B member Crying Wolf and a Metal Gear RAY piloted by Liquid, with Snake himself piloting REX for the latter. However, he was unable to kill Liquid or stop him from stealing the rail gun in time, a prize which Liquid quickly equipped to his own recreation of Arsenal Gear, Outer Haven. Snake, Meryl and Rat Patrol team member Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki infiltrated Outer Haven, where Snake defeated the last of the B&B members, Screaming Mantis, as well as finally destroying GW, the Patriot's former AI which Liquid managed to reassemble. Thanks to Sunny's virus, FOXALIVE, the infection spread to the rest of the Patriots AIs, eliminating them once and for all, and saving the world from destroying itself. Atop Outer Haven, Snake faced his "brother" in hand-to-hand combat one last time, where it was revealed that Liquid Ocelot didn't actually have the right arm of Liquid Snake; it was a cybernetic prosthetic instead. Snake defeated Liquid, who quickly died, but not before revealing to Snake that he had wanted him to succeed in destroying the Patriots. Revolver Ocelot regained control at the very end, and before dying, performed his signature hand gesture while saying "You're pretty good." His mission, as it turned out, was the same as Snake's, putting them technically on the same side. Some time later, Snake prepared to commit suicide to prevent the spread of the mutated strain of FOXDIE. He sat in front of Big Boss's grave with his gun in his mouth, but ultimately was unable to end his own life. Big Boss then appeared, returning the Patriot to the grave of The Boss and explained the full history of the Patriots from his point of view, and euthanized the now-vegetative Zero himself. He also revealed to Snake that Revolver Ocelot was never truly possessed by Liquid, but had put himself through hypnotherapy and implanted himself with nanomachines in order to make himself "believe" that he was Liquid Snake. This was done to throw off the Patriots who, being a computer program, could only repeat the same processes and would send Snake in to take down Liquid if they thought he was alive. Big Boss also revealed that when Drebin injected Snake with modern nanomachines in order to make him compatible with SOP weaponry, he also injected him with a second strain of FOXDIE, which was programmed to kill Big Mama, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss himself, but also canceled out the original mutating FOXDIE; thus, Snake was no longer in danger of becoming a biological weapon. Snake and his father, who calmly accepted the fact that he was dying, finally made amends, and Big Boss, before dying, made Snake promise to live, however much time he had left "not as a snake, but as a man." Determined to fulfill this promise, Snake decides to quit smoking and retreated with Otacon and Sunny, this time for good, to live out the remainder of his life in peace. Trivia *Despite being a clone of Big Boss, Solid Snake did possess some East Asian DNA in his genome, as a result of the "Les Enfants Terribles" project. The donor egg, provided by a Japanese woman, passed on mitochondrial DNA to Snake, though his nuclear DNA was still entirely composed of Big Boss's genes. **This fact was alluded to by Vulcan Raven, during the Shadow Moses Incident, when he remarked that "Blood from the East flows within Snake's veins." Solid Snake was also, somewhat, aware of his Japanese heritage, though the extent of his knowledge was unknown.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Master Miller (Liquid Snake): "A Native Alaskan American, huh? Probably Athapaskan. They're originally from the same tribe as the Apaches and Navajos of New Mexico. Anthropologically, they're related to the Japanese. There are even linguistic similarities between. Athapaskan languages and ancient Japanese. You and he probably share many of the same ancestors." // Solid Snake: "...Master, I don't remember telling you that I was part Japanese..." *Solid Snake shared the same first name as that of Zero, David. *''The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses'' was a 2007 magazine article written by journalist Gary McGolden, after he recieved an optical disc from an unknown source, containing Nastasha Romanenko's novel In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth. After supposedly journeying to the island himself in order to verify Romanenko's account, McGolden was captured and interrogated by an unknown party and subsequently rescued by an "invisible" saviour. The sender of the disk and his savior were suspected to be Solid Snake, presumably to help give more exposure to Romanenko's novel, though this was never confirmed. *During the Big Shell Incident, Snake used the alias Iroquois Pliskin, which is a reference to the character Snake Plissken from the movies Escape from New York and Escape from L.A. The name "Iroquois" has a double meaning, being both the name of a confederacy of Native American tribes headquartered in New York and a Huron word meaning "Black Snake." *During Operations Intrude N313 and F014, Snake smoked an unfiltered version of "Lucky Strikes." During the Shadow Moses Incident, he smoked "Moslems,"Metal Gear Solid (Japanese manual), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). designed to reduce second-hand smoke''Metal Gear Solid'', Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Nastasha Romanenko: Snake, that room is set with infrared sensors. You should be able to see them if you had some smoke... cigarette smoke or something. // Solid Snake: Sorry, but these are smokeless cigarettes. // Nastasha: You mean those cigarettes that are designed to cut down on second- hand smoke? Oh well. don't worry... If you blow the smoke in the direction of the infra-red sensors, you should be able to see them. During Liquid Ocelot’s Insurrection, he smoked a brand called "The Boss," which were unfiltered hand-rolled cigarettes, each containing 26mg of tar. *When Snake gave Raiden the H.F. blade from Olga Gurlukovich, while inside Arsenal Gear, he revealed that he was "not a big fan of blades." However, he did show Raiden that he knew how to use it. He also refrained from using blade-based weapons during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, apart from his Stun knife, which was crucial to his CQC. Ironically, although he seems to refrain from using blade-based weapons, his father, Big Boss, made extensive use of his CQC knife in his younger days, partially due to the fact that it proved essential to his CQC, which he himself had developed. Alternative History The Twin Snakes were born as a result of a ninth batch of clones, in Carlsbad, New Mexico.Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). "The president turned back to the window. “Well, is the project finally going to succeed?” he asked. “This is, what, the ninth try?” // “Have faith, Mister President,” Dr. Clark said. “I corrected the genetic code in the last batch. I also made sure that the surrogate mother possessed certain genetic latches, if you will, that could connect with those of Big Boss.” David then spent the first ten years of his life in the state of Oregon where he underwent intense military training, being raised and taught by a variety of teachers.Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). "Even when as a child, he had acknowledged the fact that he was different from others his age. He was already sufficiently distinguished from his con-temporaries in that he did not know his parents and had grown up with and been educated by a variety of foster “teachers.” And he'd been training to be a soldier since early childhood." During the summer months of his childhood, he would make weekly visits to a small, privately owned theme park known as "Kiddieland."Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). "They were standing in the middle of Kiddieland, a small, privately owned theme park in the small town in Oregon where Snake had spent the first ten years of his life. He had visited Kiddieland at least once a week during the summer months, when the place was always open. When he wasn’t “training.”" After joining FOXHOUND, Snake became knowledgable in various foreign languages, including Russian.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty by Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2009). "Snake crept out of the door and onto the deck, slithered along the wall, and crouched out of sight so that he could listen in on the conversation. A man's voice sputtered through her radio. Snake assumed it was the leader, the older man he had seen earlier. They spoke Russian-the courses Snake had taken at FOXHOUND came in handy." Following his retirement from the unit, and his brief stint in the CIA, Snake was responsible for the assassination of several despotic dictators during his years as a mercenary.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). After the events of the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Snake retreated to Alaska, where he resided in a small log cabin, and lived off the native flora and fauna, developing a taste for blueberries and salmonberries. Befriending an Inuit of the Yup'ik tribe, who helped him to train sleigh dogs, Snake indulged in Huskie sleigh racing in an attempt to banish the intense hallucinations, guilt, and flashbacks of battlefield trauma that he suffered from. Other Appearances ''Snake's Revenge Solid Snake was the playable character of the unofficial sequel ''Snake's Revenge. In this game, he had been promoted to Lieutenant sometime after the events of Metal Gear. He was called into action in order to investigate rumors of a nation mass producing the Metal Gear TX-55 (referred to as Metal Gear 1 in-game). After he infiltrated the enemy's main warehouse, he uncovered evidence that the nation had not only been mass producing Metal Gear 1, but had also began to ship them to other countries. Snake then infiltrated the enemy tanker transporting them, and then blew up its ammunition room in order to sink it. Afterwards, he learned from his support group's helicopter pilot that contact had been lost with the FOXHOUND operatives, and that the nation also built an entirely new Metal Gear model: Metal Gear 2. Snake discovered that the leader of the nation was actually former FOXHOUND commander Big Boss, the mastermind behind Outer Heaven, and that in order to defeat him, he had to lure him out of the command room. He later entered Big Boss's command room, where Big Boss explained that after Outer Heaven was destroyed, he suffered extensive injuries that resulted in him becoming a cyborg, and he wanted revenge. Snake fought his former commanding officer, but after seemingly defeating him, Big Boss transformed into a giant robotic version of himself. Placing mines at Big Boss's feet after luring him out, Snake killed Big Boss once and for all, and managed to destroy Metal Gear 2 before it could launch its nukes into New York, Tokyo, and Moscow. ''Evolution Skateboarding thumb|right|Snake, skating at the Big Shell. Solid Snake is a secret character in ''Evolution Skateboarding. To play as Solid Snake, beat the game 100%, collecting all coins with character Colin McKay. A demo of Snake and the Big Shell level are playable as a special feature in the PS2 version of Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance. ''Boktai series ''.]]In Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django, Snake appears as "???," a character who has lost their memory. The player rescues him in the House of Time. Django tells him to go to Sun Avenue, where he sets up a shop. The player can then buy "Blindboxes" (weapons and items that Snake has picked up in random boxes so the player can't see what he or she is buying) from him. He also gives advice on where to go next, and gives the player titles. He also appears in Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack. DreamMix TV World Fighters ''.]] Snake is one of the fighters in ''DreamMix TV World Fighters, the fighting cross-company game between Konami, Hudson Soft, and Takara, appearing alongside mascots like Bomberman, Castlevania's Simon Belmont, and Optimus Prime. His appearance in the game is based on Metal Gear Solid 2 with his special moves consisting of only C4, which can be planted onto anything and detonated at will. Snake's stage is based on one of the connecting bridges of the Big Shell, with the Harrier II appearing and shooting the combatants. The music for this stage is a remix of the Metal Gear Solid Main Theme, with a remix of Yell "Dead Cell" playing when the Harrier appears. Snake also has alternate costumes like the Tuxedo, his Iroquois Pliskin alter ego, as well as one based on his original Metal Gear Solid appearance. ''Metal Gear Acid ''See Solid Snake (Metal Gear Acid) Solid Snake is the main character in Metal Gear Acid. He came out of retirement to help the FBI in a mission to obtain the Pythagoras data but then begins to find out that he has worked at BEAGLE before as Hans Davis, which he's only led to believe. For more information see Hans Davis. He dies sometime during Acid. ''Metal Gear Solid Mobile This game is set some time after Shadow Moses. Philanthropy received intelligence from a woman named Victoria Reed that a Metal Gear REX model was being built by the company she was working for. Snake was sent in, but quickly discovered that the whole thing was a ruse. Victoria was an AI, and Snake had really been sent in so that terrorists could take over the facility once Snake had disabled the security system. Pressing on, Snake later realized that the Otacon he had been talking was also an AI, as it started to glitch. The real Otacon eventually managed to contact Snake and they decided it would be easier for Snake to finish the mission instead of Otacon hacking him out. Snake eventually overthrew the virtual terrorist threat, and defeated their leader. When Snake awoke from the VR, he overheard two voices talking. They stated that Snake was unable to provide them with the data they needed, and proceeded to erase his memory of the events. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Solid Snake is a character in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Nintendo Wii. When Snake is selected with the Wii Remote he says "It's show time!", which he said in the premiere trailer. Snake uses explosives, RPGs, and grenades, with a mix of CQC, the Cypher from MGS2, and the famous box as a taunt. His "Final Smash" super move has him hanging from a helicopter on a rope ladder, firing a grenade launcher at the rest of the combatants. In order to keep the game's rating a "T," Snake never uses knives or firearms, despite there being a pistol in his leg holster, and solely relies on explosives in-game. Also, in the Shadow Moses Island stage, Snake can call Colonel Campbell, Otacon or Mei Ling (and, at one point, the Colonel AI, and Slippy Toad from the Star Fox series) for intel on his opponents over the Codec. The Codec in Brawl is based off of the MGS1 Codec style, but Snake's icon has been modified to match his appearance. To use the Codec, you must press the down taunt button. It takes a while to master because you have to press and release very quickly. He is revealed as a fan of Captain Falcon, with Snake and Otacon referring to the Captain's signature Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick moves as something they've always wanted to try. When Snake contacts Otacon and Mei Ling on his Codec regarding Samus Aran (In both her Power Suit and Zero Suit), it's implied that Snake might be infatuated with the bounty hunter. Snake also knows Mario as a world-wide celebrity, criticizes Link's lack of speed due to his plethora of equipment (to which Otacon retorts, calling him "Mr. Utility Belt"), defends Luigi from being attacked verbally by what appeared to be Roy Campbell (although it is implied that this was actually GW's impersonation of him), and believes that Pit is a mutant and is skeptical towards the idea that he is an angel. When talking to Slippy Toad after the latter hacked into Campbell's frequency, he is impressed at how Slippy invented a multi-purpose shield generator, and even offers Slippy to build Snake a weapon. When using Codec calls when fighting Sonic the Hedgehog, Snake remarks that "something about that hedgehog rubs me the wrong way," but refuses to explain why, merely stating, "... just don't like him." This is most likely a reference to the fact that, in nature, hedgehogs and snakes are natural enemies. It could also be a reference to these facts: *Snake is jealous of Sonic's popularity outside of SSB; the Metal Gear series, which started in 1987, has sold 26 million copies, while the Sonic the Hedgehog series, which started in 1991, has sold 50 million copies, although it should be pointed out that there are far more games under the Sonic name than in the Metal Gear series. This is supported by another line from the Codec conversation mentioned above, which is said by Otacon: "Everyone loves Sonic. He's a big star." Also, if Snake is KOed while doing a codec call in regards to his enemies, the characters that he called will start the familiar "Snake? Snake! SNAAAKE!!" shout that is often done over the game over screen. Snake also does a similar shout towards Roy Campbell when the latter is ripping down on Luigi and repeating "la li lu le lo" over and over again. It is believed that the Snake of SSBB actually combines traits from Solid Snake and the young Big Boss: the Snake of Brawl has a full beard; Solid Snake was only ever shown with a stubble, and Naked Snake was the one with the full beard, in addition to the fact that in one palette swap (Tiger Stripe) Snake wears a dark green bandana as opposed to his dark greyish-blue one, while Naked Snake was the one who wore a dark green bandana. In fact, if one looks closely enough, Snake's head in Brawl is Naked Snake's head sans the eyepatch. Clearing Classic Mode with Snake will award a trophy of Snake, with the following description: A former member of FOXHOUND with an IQ of 180 and mastery of six languages. He's an infiltration specialist whose ability to carry out missions under any conditions has made him a legend. He's saved the world three times from the threat of bipedal, nuclear-armed mechs called Metal Gear. Currently he's working with the anti-Metal Gear group known as Philanthropy. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus He is a recruitable unique character in ''MPO+, under the Old Snake codename, and his appearance is closer to his aged look from Metal Gear Solid 4. When he is recruited, Campbell remarks "Some old guy joined our team. Kinda reminds me of Snake." (referring to Old Snake's obvious similarities to his father, Naked Snake). He is equipped with an M4(SOPMOD) when newly recruited. In-game Old Snake has the same stats and skills as Naked Snake but ironically his stamina and health is the largest among special characters, surpassing Raiden, Campbell and even Naked Snake ''Ape Escape 3 Solid Snake makes a non-canon appearance in ''Metal Gear Solid 3, specifically in the Snake vs. Monkey game, part of a promotional crossover between Konami's Metal Gear Solid and Sony's Ape Escape series, which included a special mode in Ape Escape 3 called Mesal Gear Solid. Here, Campbell too makes an appearance in a call, where he had to bring Snake out of vacation to capture mechanical monkeys that escaped a lab, much to Snake's dismay. Snake replies back that Campbell could have gotten Gabe or Sam (referring to Gabriel Logan and Sam Fisher, protagonists of the Syphon Filter and Splinter Cell series respectively, competitors of Metal Gear Solid in the stealth genre) to do the job, though is told that there were a number of reasons why Snake was chosen, one of them being that the lab scientist is a friend of Otacon's. Once Snake has completed all of his monkey capturing, Naked Snake can acquire a Monkey Mask. ''LittleBigPlanet The "Paint of the Patriots" costume download for ''LittleBigPlanet allows Sackboy to dress up as Old Snake. The pack can be downloaded at the PlayStation Store for $5.99. Monster Hunter Freedom 3 In the PSP-Game MHF3 you can get a Solid Snake Outfit for your Felyne Comrade. There´s also a rendering of a Snake-Felyne which hides under a box like Snake does. Behind the Scenes *Hideo Kojima based Solid Snake on a number of different characters, including Escape from New York’s Snake Plissken. His appearance on the boxart for Metal Gear is based on a screenshot of actor Michael Biehn, in character as Kyle Reese in the 1984 film The Terminator. On a slightly related note, Snake's in-game appearance in Snake's Revenge resembled that of Austrian bodybuilder and actor Arnold Schwarzenegger. *The MSX2 manual for Metal Gear implied that Operation Intrude N313 was Snake's first experience of being on the battlefield. This was later retconned in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, where it was stated that FOXHOUND recruits need to have had military experience before joining the unit. Metal Gear Solid elaborated on this, by establishing that Snake had participated in the Gulf War as a Green Beret. *In the NES manual for Metal Gear, it was stated that prior to Operation Intrude N313, Snake had taken part in the Grenada Invasion. It is worth noting that based on the information presented in later installments, Snake would have been 11 years old at the time, thus making his involvement extremely unlikely. * In the MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Snake's in-game appearance was modeled after actor Sylvester Stallone. As a consequence, the game, which is set in 1999, featured an older-looking Snake, than was seen in it's sequel Metal Gear Solid, set in 2005. However, his appearance was brought more in line with his presentation in Metal Gear Solid for the re-releases of Metal Gear 2. *In the MSX2 manual for Metal Gear 2, Snake was originally intended to be of Japanese-British descent. *Snake's real name, David, which was revealed at the end of Metal Gear Solid, is a reference to two fictional characters: David Bowman from 2001: A Space Odyssey and Dave Forrest from Policenauts (which was also created by Kojima). While Snake shares the same given name with his English voice actor, David Hayter, this was not intentional (contrary to popular belief) and is merely coincidental. *Solid Snake was foreseen in the prophetic vision of Elisa and Ursula, in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, as "the son that will save the world." *The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database mistakenly places Snake's recruitment by the CIA as being after the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. * In the original ending of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Solid Snake and Otacon would have turned themselves in to be executed for their crimes. The staff at Kojima Productions were strongly opposed to this idea, and convinced Kojima to change it. *There are two non-canon games in which Snake doesn't smoke. One is Snake's Revenge, an initial attempt to make a Western-aimed sequel to Metal Gear for the NES (where Snake was characterized as a smoker). The other is Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, where he instead starts the game with a Fogger, described by the Item box as a "device that lights up and emits smoke." It should be noted, however, that the opening scene where Snake is waiting for the cargo plane to open up over Gindra does have him smoking a cigarette in the latter game. Gallery File:Mgs-sketch-snake.jpg File:Mgs-snakesketch2.jpg File:Mgs2-solid-snake-bw.jpg File:Mgs2-solid-snake2.jpg File:Snakepurple.jpg|Snake holding his iconic H&K Mk. 23 SOCOM File:Mgs2-meryl_snake.jpg|Chris Jenner and Solid Snake from Metal Gear: Ghost Babel File:Snakecoverart.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' cover artwork File:Snakehalfred.jpg File:Snakeholdinggunup.jpg|Snake during the Tanker Incident holding the converted Beretta M9 File:Snakelasersight.jpg File:Snakelightning.jpg File:Snakeshootingyou.jpg|Snake as depicted in the Substance cover artwork File:SnakeAcid.jpg|Solid Snake from Metal Gear Acid holding the XM8 File:Snakeyellow.jpg|Snake from Metal Gear Acid 2 File:Snakeacidrender1.jpg|Solid Snake, evading an attack, in Metal Gear Acid File:Snakeacidrender2.jpg|Solid Snake, attacking a target, in Metal Gear Acid File:Super Smash Solid Snake.jpg|Solid Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Solid_Snake_(GOTP).JPG|Old Snake File:Mgs4-snake1.jpg|Old Snake in Middle Eastern Garb File:Solid Snake The Twin Snakes.jpg|Snake's depiction in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes 01 Old Snake.jpg|A more recent image of Old Snake SolidSnake_MG.JPG|Solid Snake in civilian clothes from Metal Gear's User Manual. mgs-misc17.jpg|Solid Snake on magazine cover References de:Solid Snake es:Solid Snake Category: Characters Category:MG Characters Category:MG2 Characters Category: MGS Characters Category: MGS2 Characters Old Snake Category:Metal Gear Online Category: Metal Gear Acid Category: Featured Articles Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Mercenary